


Steve's Hiraeth

by TessaVance



Series: Zima-Stark Pack [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance
Summary: A homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was: The nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for a lost place of your past.Yeah, the Welsh word Hiraeth pretty much summed up exactly how Steve felt.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ Sleipnir
Series: Zima-Stark Pack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026355
Comments: 34
Kudos: 207
Collections: Winteriron all the time





	Steve's Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Author clears throat, “ah hem, in case you didn’t bother looking, my lovely teen rating that I had going has shot up. Steve informs me that the image of him being as pure as snow is a lie and since everything else has been taken from him, he is going to have sex goddamit. I tried telling him that Tony and Solda’t have a lot of sex all off screen but he wasn’t having a bar of it, soooooo its bumped up to mature, Sorry. Also, this piece isn’t going to be as fluffy as the others, Steve starts off in a bad head space. I am however going to be using a lot of time jumps because I want this fic to end in a happier place!! 
> 
> (This is supposed to be my fluffy series)

A phone’s ringtone shattered the night’s silence. Steve shot up in bed and after a moment disorientation turn to his side and picked up the phone, answering it. 

“Hello?” 

“Sorry to bother you on your morning run, Captain,” came Coulson’s calm voice “I just wanted to give you the head up that today’s early morning briefing is cancelled. You don’t need to come in now till ten am.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind coming in early.” 

“Positive Captain, you can stand down and we will see you at ten hundred hours.” 

“Alright,” Steve reluctantly agreed. He hung up and placed the phone back on the bedside table. He placed his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. 

A hand slowly dragged up his inner thigh as a sleepily voice rasped 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing,” Steve said deliberately not reacting to the hands trajectory “My morning meeting was cancelled.” 

“So, you suddenly find yourself with some free time?” The voice still filled with sleep now sounded gleeful. “Gee, I wonder how you are going to fill it?” 

Steve raised his head and shot his bed mate an incredulous look, considering the wondering hand had reached its destination and was happily coping a feel at just how awake and ready for action Steve’s body was. 

Delighted laughter spilled out and Sleip reached up with his free hand, pulling Steve down until their bodies aliened. 

“Well, hello there, Solider Boy,” Sleip purred. Steve could feel his facing heating but ignored it. They had been sleeping together on and off since a week after their first meeting. The more sex they had, the better Steve was at not losing his composer. But there were still moments like this where Sleip took him by surprised and it threw Steve from his game. The sight of Sleip’s handsome face first thing to the morning with his hair spread over Steve’s pillow was enough to bring Steve from ready to rock hard. 

Sleip spread his thighs, slotting Steve in between them then wrapped his long legs around Steve’s waist. 

“So,” Sleip began casually like their cocks weren’t rubbing against each other’s “I think we have a good thing going here and I feel confident that we both want to continue it. I think it’s time we talked about making it a bit more official.” 

“I don’t want a Permanent Mate,” Steve said instantly there was no way he was in the right head space to even think about it. 

“Good, that wasn’t what I was thinking, more along to lines of giving each other Temp Bites?” 

Steve paused for a moment to consider it despite his cock’s furious demands. There were three types of bites that you could give someone, the first was call Night bite, which only lasted for 24 to 48 hours. It was this kind that Sleip and Steve had been using up to now. What Sleip was purposing was the second kind, a Temp bite which lasted for about a month and was the most common bite used out there. Most people in relationships use Temp bites and re- applied them every month until the relationship was over. The last and the least used out of them all was the Permanent Bite that you could only use once. It was given to your Mate and once bitten there was no one else for you. 

“Are you asking to go steady with me?” Steve clarified. Sleip chuckled, then nodded. 

“Yes Steve, I want to be your boyfriend.” 

“Are you going to still see your other dames and special fellers?” 

Sleip cocked his head and gave Steve a considering look. “I was hoping to, but I will stop if you ask.” 

Steve shook his head straight away. Sleip had always been upfront who he was currently seeing even when they were only one-night stands and he didn’t owe Steve any explanations. 

“I don’t want you to stop,” Steve told him. He was not ready for a committed relationship, and he had always privately thought that “cheating” wasn’t restricted to one act. You could sleep with someone beside your partner and not be cheating and yet cheat on them by holding a different persons’ hand. As far as Steve was concerned, “cheating” was any action that you couldn’t do in front of your partner. 

Sleip constantly told Steve all about his other partners and had invited Steve to watch him with them on more than one occasion. Once Steve had taken him up on the offer which had ended in a memorable night for all involved. 

“Yes, I want to be one of your special fellers,” Steve told Sleip. 

“Good” Sleip purred and dragged Steve into a filthy heated kiss, while guiding Steve’s cock to enter him. Steve let out a hiss as he slid in, pleased to feel that Sleip was already prepped and ready. He began a slow and steady rhythm as ever overly conscious of just how strong he was and not wanting to hurt his partner in a moment of heated passion. Steve loved sex, but he had always held himself back ever since he got the serum. So far with Sleip, Steve had been on the receiving end or they had been having far too much fun blowing each other’s minds out. Not sure just how much Sleip could take, Steve erred on the side of caution and went just above human tolerance. 

Sleip raised his hands over his shoulders to hold on to to the headboard, then he gave Steve an arched look. 

“Have you forgotten that I am a god? You will not hurt me,” At Steve's doubtful look he continued. “I promise, now show me what you’ve got, Soldier Boy.” 

Thus, egged on Steve increased his speed a little. The raised eyebrow this got convinced Steve, and he stopped for a second before shoving back in with his full strength. 

“Yessss” Sleip hissed out then looked at Steve with lidded eyes commanded “More!” 

Steve obeyed. For the first time truly putting his back into it and letting himself go. Sleip rose to meet him, keeping up with every thrust. Proving that he hadn’t been lying when he said he could handle all Steve had to give. 

The two of them moved together perfectly, neither of them holding back. The freedom to truly let go broke something in Steve and he could feel his thrust take on a hint of savagery as he poured all his pent out feelings into Sleip willing body. All his rage, helplessness, confusion and bitter disappointment came pouring out of him in the form of added power to his thrust. He grabbed Sleip’s legs and hitched it around his shoulders, working his way in deeper until he was burring himself right to the hilt with every stroke. Sleip body bathing him in warmth, clenching around his length, not wanting to let him go. 

Feeling himself getting close, his balls drawing up tight and the heaviness building behind his cock Steve lent down, Sleip tilted his head offering his neck and Steve struck biting down as he thrust in once more before emptying himself. Unlike previous times, Steve didn’t release his bite straight away but held on. Sleip was shifting below him in ecstasy, moaning out “Yes, yes,” as the pheromones Steve pumped out triggered the mating process. Steve released him before it would become a permanent mark but couldn’t help the twitch his cock gave, still burred deep, at the sight of the temp scar forming. 

Sleip let out a breathless laugh, “Glad you’re still eager, how soon can you get it up? It’s my turn now.” 

“It’s going to take me a minute or two,” Steve replied. In answer Sleip wrapped himself around Steve then in a show of strength flipped them until Steve was on his back with Sleip on top of him. Steve was impressed that Sleip had managed to stop him from falling out during the process. Sleip slowly sat up then placing his hands on Steve’s chest began to slightly rock himself on Steve’s length. 

“What are you doing? I’m not ready yet?” Steve asked 

“You take your time, I’ll keep myself entertain while I wait,” Sleip replied absentmindedly as he increased the rocking motion. Steve’s hand wrapped around Sleip hips, the internal clenching and movement Sleip was producing was stimulating his oversensitive cock. And yet he didn’t stop Sleip in any way. His hands were mostly on his hips so Steve could place them on the miles of ebony flawless skin on sight. Bitting his bottom lip Steve arched into Sleip, hovering on the knife’s edge between pain and pleasure. Both of their breathing had picked up and Sleip had the faraway look in his eye, which meant he was also hovering over the cliff between too much and not enough. 

Steve reached out with one hand and curled it around Sleip's straining length. Sleip cursed and froze. Feeling contrary, Steve dragged his hand up the length of Sleip's cock, twisting at the top before sliding back down again. The calluses on his hands adding a bit of friction to the whole sensation. In retaliation, Sleip clenched down hard and it was Steve's turn to freeze and curse. Even his cock was confused because Steve was sure that had hurt, yet he was rock hard again and ready to go. 

Never one to back down from a challenge, Steve gave another slow stroke. 

“Oh, it’s like that, is it, Solider boy? Alright you asked for it.” Sleip threatened with a smile and he moved in a undulating motion, clenching rhythmically. Steve use every trick and technique he had learnt about giving a hand job, including everything he had picked up from being with Sleip as the two of them battled it out to see who could make the other come first. 

The bed was rocking alarmingly by the time Sleip bent down and sunk his teeth in Steve’s neck. This was the ultimate act that tipped Steve and he came with a shout, Sleip a second later. The pheromones kept Steve orgasming until Sleip released his bite. 

Steve slumped back on the bed, Sleip collapsing on his chest. The room returned to quiet except for the sounds of two people panting. A moment later, with a loud cracking sound, the bed broke. The headboard and base fell outwards with the mattress collapsing to the floor. 

“Dammit,” Steve said resignedly. 

“That’s what the sixth one we have broken now?” Came Sleip's muffled voice from where he had it pressed into Steve’s chest. 

“Yes, they just don’t make them like they used to,” Steve complained without moving from his sprawled position. Sleip snorted but also didn’t bother moving. “You mean that don’t make them to withstand a god and super solider going at it. Don’t bother getting a new one, I’ll get my Pack leader to send one of his customised beds over.” 

Steve couldn’t help the fact his body stiffened at the mention of Sleip’s Pack Leaders. It was this that made Sleip raise his head and look at Steve. 

“You won’t have to see either of them, and even won’t have to talk to them. Leave it all to me, and I’ll get it all organised.” 

Steve looked away, known that he was being a coward but still not ready to deal with either of them. Changing the subject, he said, “If it wasn’t for you, I would be finishing my morning run about now.” 

“Instead of pounding the pavement you pounded me, trust me, you still got your exercise in,” Sleip retorted going with the change of subject. 

Another ring tone broke out, this one belonging to Sleip, who grumbled and clumsily rolled off Steve’s chest, both of them hissing as Steve slid out of him. 

“What?” Sleip snapped into the phone. There was quiet mumbling coming from the reciever and Steve made sure he didn’t listen in. “Now? Do you know what time it is?” 

More quiet mumbling then Sleip sighed “Fine but you better steal some of Tony’s ambrosia and have it ready for me by the time I get there.” 

There came the sound of agreement and then dial tone. 

“Sorry, I have to go,” Sleip said 

“It’s fine I need to get up anyway,” Steve assured him. 

“Share a shower to save time?” Sleip asked. 

Steve wasn’t sure any time was saved, but it took a stronger man then him to turn away from the sight of Sleip naked soaking wet and on his knees offering to blow him. On the other hand, Steve was now feeling nice and mellow, ready to clean up the mess that was his bed. 

* * *

Steve sipped at his overpriced coffee and sat back in his chair, content to people watch until it was time for him to go into headquarters. He would never admit it, but he was avoiding Clint. He liked the childish archer and normally didn’t have an issue with him. But ever since receiving his Temp bite Clint had been teasing and pestering him none stop trying to find out ‘who bagged Captain America.’ 

Times and moments like this sharply brought up the difference between modern society and his past. He desperately missed been in a time and place where he understood all the intricacies, the manners made sense having grown up with his Ma teaching him them from birth. 

Had he been home, sitting in a café, people would have smiled and perhaps congratulated him on his Temp bite, but wouldn’t have asked any question. No one would dream about prying into who his partner was. And it wouldn’t even cross people's mind to ask him about his sexual activities. The mere suggestion would horrify people he grew up with. The scorn that would have poured on the poor soul who brought it up would have tainted them for life. 

That’s not to say they never talked about sex. Many a solider had bragged to their fellow war mates about their various conquests. These modern people had the oddest ideas of Steve’s time. It’s like they thought no one even had sex in the forties. How on earth they thought the population grew until it was time for them to be born, he had no clue. But he had multiple times had to bit his tongue so not to laugh when people made out that they all but invented sex. They had no idea. War time brought the desire to feel alive and connected with others so much stronger. 

That was Steve’s problem right there. People had no idea, they looked at photos and read papers and thought that was all they needed to know. Without thinking about it logically. If someone from the future came along and looked at photos taken today and read today’s paper, they would get a very screwed view of what living was like in this time. 

Looking down at his coffee, Steve swallowed with difficulty past the lump that suddenly sat in his throat. A swirling black hole opened up inside, sucking all the light, good feelings he had mustered up and spewing out a toxic sludge of bitter, burning regret and despair. 

He could never go home, never be among people he naturally understood. All scents, sounds, sights, taste and touch of home were forever torn from him. It didn’t matter how long and strongly he yearned for it, despite all the technological advances, alien races and abundant magical persons, there was nothing that could give it back to him. It was completely impossible. 

Steve wished once again that he had never woken up from the ice. It would have been better had he died in the plane crash. There had been a shiny moment when he had thought a part of his past had survived. That he wasn’t alone anymore. But Solda’t had been very clear that Bucky had died, and with him killing all hope of the pack Steve had wanted to create. 

Back in the war, many a night had gotten through with Steve’s desires and plan for his very own pack. The connection he had with Peggy was something that he had never felt with anyone else before. They wore each other’s Temp bites. Steve fully intended to make it a Permanent mark once the war was over. He knew Peggy was his mate He had no doubt about that. Once the two of them were a Permanent mated pair, they could start a pack, and Bucky had been both of their first choice of member to add. Steve had never had romantic feelings for Bucky, but had loved him with a deep and binding love. Bucky was his family, and the two of them would never be separated. ‘till the end of the line.’ Well, it looked like the end of the line had arrived with brutal finality. 

A tear broke free unbidden and trailed down his cheek. Steve hastily wiped it away, destroying the evidence it ever existed. Still, there was nothing he could do about the heavy feeling sitting on his chest or the fact he hitched with every breath he took. He became mute, the knowledge that if he opened his mouth, no words but an outpouring sound of tortured keening would erupt. Placing the exorbitant amount need to cover his single cup of coffee he rose from his chair and walked out onto the street. Another tear made a break for freedom, but this one Steve left alone. Walking along these busy city streets, he had instantly become another faceless, anonymous drone. No one would pay any attention to him. 

This was not the first time a black cloud hung over his head, fogging up his thoughts and drenching his spirit. He could fight against it when he had something to keep himself busy with. But he was rather at loose ends at the moment. Hydra had been all but eradicated. There were a few tiny cells that SHIELD was mopping up. SHILED itself was busy re organising themselves now that Hydra was gone and had no time for a relic of a bygone age. Even the Avengers, such as their rag-tag group could call themselves that, were currently spread to the winds. 

Steve knew that they needed to recruit more people now that Tony had disinclined their offer. The whole thing actually needed someone at the helm to pull everyone back together and get them working as a cohesive group. Which would include training, getting to know everyone's individual skills so they can be put to the best use. A common area for them to gather would be ideal. It would allow them to do some team bonding and tie everyone closer. A schedule to work out a patrol roster, having their presence in the city protecting the little guy would go a long way to helping improve their image. 

The fog started to lift as Steve’s mind began whirling away with half-formed plans and ideas. He would arrange a time to speak to Coulson and tell him what he was thinking. The Avengers might not have much in the way of structure, but everyone had agreed that they would be an offshoot of SHIELD not under their direct control and that Coulson would be the handler/ man in charge. He would be the one to approve and implement Steve's suggestions if he agreed with them. 

* * *

Steve stood in the living room of the new compound, hand in his pockets. He shifted slightly from foot to foot as he waited. Coulson had asked if he could have a private word with him, although it had nothing to do with the Avengers. When Steve had spoken to him, he had been so impressed with Steve’s plan he had both agreed to it and then made Steve the captain of the team. Giving him the responsibility of the running of the Avengers while Coulson dealt with the management side of things. 

It had been exactly what Steve had needed. It gave him a purpose again, keeping him busy doing something that was both important plus something he was quite good at. Keeping his mind active during the day was giving it the chance to grieve and heal during his sleep. Steve knew that most people’s brains didn’t work that way, it was another blessing of the serum it seemed. 

Coulson entered the room, followed by Clint and Natasha. Steve's eyebrow rose. With the three of them being here, this must be a Mate thing that they want to discuss. Perhaps they wanted to ask Steve to pair Natasha and Clint together all the time instead on the rotating bases he had them on. 

Clint hoped up to crouch on the top of a seat’s backrest while Natasha lent against the corner, giving her unrestricted view of the entire room. It seemed like they had nominated Phil to be their spoke person then. 

“Steve, as you know we are a Permanent mated Trio,” Phil begun and Steve nodded. “What you might not be aware of, is that we are the leaders of the Coulson-Barton pack.” Steve looked at him in surprised he hadn’t known that. Oh, he was aware that they were a part of a pack, but not that they led one. 

“We wanted to extend the offer to become a member of our pack to you.” Steve reeled back in shock; he had never thought he would ever get the opportunity to belong to a pack now that he was thrust into the future. Phil gave him a sympathetic glance, having an excellent idea where Steve’s thoughts had gone to. 

“This is not some rash decision on our part,” He assured Steve. 

“Nor is it some pity thing, Cap,” Clint added. 

“We have been watching you for some time,” Natasha drawled from the corner, “And have tested you so see just how compatible you are with the rest of the pack.” 

Steve knew of no test but that didn’t surprise him. If any of these three wanted to find out information but didn’t want you to know then there was little to no hope of you being aware of it. 

“Did I pass?” He asked curiously. 

“With flying colours _Sem’ya,”_ Natasha's tone had warmed up considerably. 

Steve looked out the window as he took a moment to think. His heart was leaping at the thought of finally belonging. But he didn’t want to make any foolish decisions. 

“Who else is in the pack?” He asked not that he thought the answer was going to make much of a difference. There was no one that Steve would be opposed to become pack mates with. 

“Maria Hill and Nick Fury,” Came Phil’s reply. 

A smile broke out on Steve’s face. He got along with Maria just fine and he always looked forward to riling Fury up, a sentiment that he knew was returned. The two of them had accidently started a bit of a rumour mill regarding their arguments, and now both of them were happily adding fuel to the fire. 

“Are you sure you want Nick and I in the same pack?” 

“We have taken it into consideration, unfortunately the two of you offer so much to the pro column that we will just have to deal with this rather large con,” Phil replied dryly. 

This pack was nothing like the one he had envisioned himself joining. And he found to his surprise that this was a good thing. It was a fresh start, another thing to help cement him to this time and place. Between becoming a pack member and having Sleip as his Temp mate, he was slowly but steadily acclimatising. 

“I would be honoured to join,” He replied. 

“Perfect,” Natasha said and coming over to him she lent against his right side wrapping her arms around his waist giving out one of her rare hugs. She started to purr, pheromones slowly releasing. Clint was there a moment later pressed up against his left side also wrapping his arms around Steve adding his purr to Natasha’s. Steve had each arm curved around the spy duo, holding them close. Phil stepped in front of Steve, placing one hand on the back of his neck and tilted his head until their foreheads touched. He added his purr and the three of them harmonised together, bathing Steve in welcoming pheromones. The purr that came out of Steve was subconscious choice but he happily added it to theirs, finding that it slid into place amount the others perfectly.

* * *

Shield held comfortably in his hand, Steve ran his eyes over the training grounds. The new recruits were working out well, that with the promise from Tony that he and his pack would be available for any end of the world, stuff made Steve feel like the Avengers were beginning to amount to the potential they always had. 

He still hadn’t seen Tony face to face since finding out about Solda’t. But he had been feeling a lot more settled lately that he had started talking to the genius again via the Stark pad. Steve found that he missed Tony, he had been one of his first friends when he had woken up. 

“Falcon, repeat that fly by but try to tighten it. Hulk throw Black Widow into the Falcon’s flight path. Ant man and Wasp, how’s it coming with your task?” 

“All done Captain, heading back to your position now,” 

Steve watched his team mates re-perform the manoeuvre this time pulling it off perfectly so that Hawkeye could shoot the intended target. 

“Alright, I’m calling it. Well done, everyone. Go get a drink of water then met here in five to debrief.” 

The Avengers started chatting among themselves as Steve drank his water, slowly gathering around him. Steve never made them stand on formality at this part, content to let them sit or sprawl on the ground or lean against the fence as they choose so long as they paid attention. Which they were all doing until Steve saw Clint’s eyes shoot to something behind him. A moment later he let out an admiring whistle. 

“Clint!” Steve scolded, but he had lost the entire team, all of them looking in the same direction as Clint. Steve sighed. Sometimes it was like working with a bunch of children. A moment later, hands wrapped around his waist from behind and a chin came to rest on his shoulder. He automatically relaxed into the hold recognising it, then had to bit his tongue to not laugh at the boggled eyed look he was getting from all his teammates. Sleip didn’t bother restraining himself and let out a low chuckle. 

Everyone shifted slightly as the warm, sexy sound reached them. Natasha was the first to recover her polite mask sliding over her face. 

“Hi, I’m Natasha, I’m not sure we have met?” 

“Sleip,” He purred in reply, sliding around Steve and prowling through the Avengers to get to where Natasha was standing at the back of the group. He placed an air kiss over her knuckles before heading back to Steve and wrapping a possessive hand around him. 

“I’m Steve’s mate,” He stated.

The astonished looks had not disappeared, which prompted Steve to bring out his well-hidden ability to be a little shit. He couldn’t help but notice that all the males were sporting erections and even the females were looking a little glazy eyed. He tilted Sleip head and placed his own possessive kiss against his temp bite mark. Then turning back to the group like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, he asked casually 

“So I want you all to write up how you felt you did in this exercise and any suggestions for improvements. I’ll go over them all later, I’ve got another engagement to head to now.” 

Natasha's lips twitched, but she nodded her head in agreement. Followed a second later by Hope. None of the males had broken from their surprise yet. 

Steve turned to leave with Sleip, both of them still with their arms wrapped around each other. 

“No fucking way!” Steve heard Clint exclaim once they were out of normal ear shot “How the hell did Cap, bag someone as hot as him?” followed by the sound of a slap against the back of his head. “Ow, Nat, I’m just saying. He is way out of even Captain America’s league, although I would pay to be a fly on their bedroom wall.” another slap was heard, then Scott’s voice. 

“Why am I hard?” 

“Don’t worry,” Steve called back, not turning his head. “Sleip has that effect on everyone,” A guilty filled silence followed them the rest of the way out of the compound. 

“So are we staying in or going out?” Sleip asked with a laugh once they got back to Steve's apartment. 

“Actually,” Steve paused, feeling a little nervous, then continued. “I was kinda hoping to go to your place. I would love to see these awesome Jungle and park floors you have told me so much about.” 

“Really?” Sleip asked, delighted. “I’ll love that,” 

Steve smiled in relief then turning to his Stark pad said, “Excuse me J.A.R.IV.I.S,” 

“What can I do for you, Captain?” Came J.A.R.IV.I.S’ smooth response. 

“Huh, no wonder you always insist on taking the Pad out of the bedroom whenever I come around.” Sleip said in the background. Ignoring him, Steve continued 

“Can you please ask Tony and Solda’t if I have permission to enter their den?” 

“One moment, Captain,” 

Sleip placed a kiss on Steve’s mate mark. “I’m proud of you,” He whispered, turning Steve’s ears red. 

“Sir and Soldat give you permission to enter, and are delighted to have you.” J.A.R.IV.I.S replied 

As soon as Steve stepped off the elevator and into the Den, he was greeted with a tiny form colliding with his legs. Looking down, Steve saw Peter blinking shyly up at him. 

“Hi there, little feller,” 

The warm greeting seemed to do the trick because Peter took that as permission and scrambled up Steve’s body until he was sitting comfortably on his chest. Steve held onto his smile with effort as a couple of elbows and knees had landed in tender spots in the child’s climb. He belatedly wrapped his arms around Peter, even with the knowledge the small boy wouldn’t fall. 

Peter held out his tiny hand, opening his fist to show Steve a white slightly curved object within in. 

“Oh, um, that’s nice,” Steve fumbled, not recognising what he was looking at. Even Sleip was puzzled, peering over Steve’s shoulder. There came a deep chuckle, then a Russian voice said 

“Our Kit is showing you that his first fang has fallen out,” Solda’t said. Steve looked up and was thankful when the sight of the Assassin no longer reminded him of Bucky. The painful talk they had plus the time apart had done its job, and now Steve saw Solda’t as his own person. 

Peter assumed Steve needed more proof and opened his mouth wide, all but shoving Steve’s face into it. Forced to look, Steve was greeted with the oddest mouth he had ever seen. He easily noticed where the fang had fallen out and could see the hint of the next one coming through, plus all the baby white teeth. But the back of the throat didn’t look quite right. Where there should have been the voice box were two bumps which Steve guessed held Peter’s venom. It explained how Peter could eat with no issues but couldn’t talk. 

“Oh, I see,” Steve replied and was relieved when Peter closed his mouth again. He wasn’t overly eager to get too close to the overly potent venom Sleip had warned him about. 

“The tooth needs to go back under the pillow and stay there in order for the tooth fairy to come and get it,” Solda’t scolded. “And its time for my Little rock to go to sleep, say goodnight.” 

Peter instantly pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, and turned huge pleading eyes on Steve. 

“Oh gees,” Steve could feel himself crumbling under the power of this tiny child. His super strength unable to withstand the sight of the eyes welling with water. Thankfully for his pride, Solda’t came and scooped Peter out of his hands. 

“Neyt, little rock, its bedtime.” He then walked out of the room crooning Russian lullabies. 

Sleip led him towards the ramp that led to the first of the three floors Tony had designed. Steve ended up spending quiet some time wondering around the Jungle floor before Sleip dragged him all the way down to his floor and they playfully chased each other over the grass before Sleip pushed him to the grove of trees. 

“I won,” Steve said gleefully. 

“Only because I didn’t change forms,” Sleip grumbled. 

“We agreed, since I can only use two legs, you can only use two instead of your normal eight.” 

Sleip sighed, then slid to his knees. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Steve asked, voice rising in mild panic. 

“You won, I’m giving you your prize.” 

“What if someone comes down to this floor?” 

“They can’t see us now we are in the grove and we will hear them long before they reach us.” 

Steve wavered uncertainly. The running had gotten his blood up, but he didn’t want to be disrespectful of the den either. 

“Are you sure your pack leaders won’t mind?” 

“Trust me,” Sleip said, then lent forward and nuzzled Steve’s crutch. Any resistance he had flew out the window at that.

It was a much more relaxed Steve and smug Sleip who join the other adults for a late-night drink. Loki and Solda’t were talking quietly in Russian in one corner with Sleip going over the Fen, giving Steve the opportunity to talk with Tony. 

He sat down next to the genius, who promptly explained to Steve what he was currently working on. Steve tentatively asked a question only to have Tony answer it happily bring out a Stark pad to help illustrate his point. Steve could feel himself relaxing as Tony just picked up where they had left off their friendship, not once bringing up the amount of time Steve took to get here. Showing Steve once again just how wrong the public image of Tony really was. Feeling much better about their relationship, it gave Steve the encouragement to ask a question that had been bugging him for a while. 

“I joined the Coulson-Barton pack,” He opened with. 

“I had heard rumours about that. Congrats Steve.” 

Steve smiled “Thanks, Its turning out better than I expected. I really love been part of them. There is one thing that bothers me, though. My pack is not as strong as yours, not even close, and I was wondering if you knew why?” 

Tony sat down with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“The age old question of what makes a pack strong or weak, did they look into that back when you were born?” 

Steve shook his head, pleased Tony was one of the few people who asked him directly about his time instead of assuming. 

“Right well sometime after it became a hot topic and multiple countries did a lot of research into it. The interesting thing is they all came back with the same result. First, pack strength had nothing to do with how strong an individual is but how potent the bonding pheromones they produce are. Second, is the Pack structure. You know that a pack can’t form without a Permanent mated Pair, or trio in your case.” 

Steve nodded everyone knew that, even in his original time that was common knowledge. 

“What was only recently discovered was the strong packs had someone as their Anchor. It couldn’t be the pack leaders but another member.” 

“Who is our pack, Anchor?” Loki asked from the corner where he had been listing in. The rest of the Pack turned to look at him in confusion. 

“You are,” Tony said, hurrying out of his seat and over to the god. “I’m so sorry Lokes we thought you knew this,” He dragged Loki back to where Steve was sitting and pushed him into the seat. Then stood before them both. 

“No more assuming, you need to hear this as well,” he told the unprotesting man. “the studies all found that you could have the strongest bonding pheromones in the world, but your pack would still be weaker than one that had an Anchor. Their job is to tie everyone together and look out for their wellbeing. They often are slightly empathic, sensing what the pack needs, and helping bring balance and harmony. Something that Loki had apparently successfully being doing without knowing about it.” 

Steve watched the god get a hint of colour to his cheek and for the first time could see past the God of Mischief to the shy scholar Sleip had been describing his father as. 

“So my pack needs to find someone to be an Anchor?” Steve asked. Tony gave him the thoughtful look again. 

“You’re the newest member of the pack, right? They have added no one after you?” 

“No, just me. The rest of the pack has been together for about five years now.” Steve replied, unsure where Tony was going with this. Tony looked across at his mate and made a questioning hum. Solda’t looked at Steve for a moment, then nodded his head once in reply. 

“I think,” Tony said, “But won’t know for sure until I see the rest of your pack in person, that your Leaders have found their Anchor, they are just waiting for him to realise it.” 

Steve frowned at him, a thought slowly uncurling in his brain. 

“Me?” He said sceptically “You can’t mean me,” 

Tony shrugged. “Like I said I can’t know for sure, but let me point out, you have only been with your pack for a couple of months and already you have realised it needs help and have gone looking for an answer. The rest of your pack has had five years to do the same and yet never have. Then there is the fact as a Pack Leader I can recognise that you have the potential.” 

Steve sat back wanting to deny it, but he could think of multiple occasions when he had ‘happen’ to be in the right place at the right time to offer a sympathetic ear or bit of advice or smooth ruffled feathers of his pack mates. And now that he was concentrating on it, he could recognise that he had subconsciously felt that his pack was weak and had been hunting for a way to improve them for some time. 

“Why don’t all packs have Anchors then?” 

“Good question, there are two answers. Some packs deliberately don’t have them. The Military for example doesn’t allow Anchors so that their packs members can break from the pack once they are no longer serving in active duty. 

The second reason is not all packs are meant to be. People think that if you are permanently mated, you must become pack leaders, but that it just not true. A lot of the weak packs will never get an Anker, instinctively the human brain knows that this is a pack that has been forced into being instead of happening naturally and it will shy away from it. It’s why people can break away from weak packs and join a different one. Nature is trying to get them to join a proper pack.” 

“Alright enough serious talk,” Sleip said into the silence that fell as Steve digested all Tony had told him. “I’m taking my mate back to my room. We’ll see you guys in the morning.” 

There came a chorus of goodnights and Steve happily let Sleip led him away. He had quite a lot to think about and welcomed the opportunity to leave it alone for the moment. 

Once they were alone in the bedroom, Sleip goaded Steve saying that he bet they couldn’t break this bed. Steve happily leapt at the challenge. The opportunity to put all heavy thoughts aside and engage in some enjoyable physical activity sounded perfect. 

Afterwards Steve laid curled up on his side with Sleip wrapped around his back. They hadn’t broken the bed per se, but they had created stress fractures in it, requiring Sleip to ask for a new one in the morning. 

Steve came to the sleep conclusion that he was rather content. He had a temp mate, his own pack, and was the team leader for a bunch of hero’s. He no longer felt the constant longing and sadness for his home or time. Helped by the fact he was building a new home here and now. Steve knew there will still be days when he would be hit with feelings of loss and displacement. But they were becoming less and less frequent as time when on. Being surrounded by people who genuinely care about him, Steve Rogers, not Captain America made all the difference in the world. 

**THE END**

* * *

* * *

P.S

Tony looked down at the bed frame with a frown, arms on his hips. 

“How on earth did you manage this? I built the frame to withstand the Hulk.” 

Sleip looked at him with a shit-eating grin. “Do you really want me to answer that?” 

“No!” Tony yelped in alarm “Nope, nope, nope, bad images, bad, Get out of my brain.” 

He dragged a hand down his face, then pointed at Sleip. “I’m going down to my workshop to bleach my brain, then build you a bed that can with Armageddon. You are going to dismantle this one and never again threaten me with information I do not want to know.” Tony then spun and stomped out of the room. 

“Can you make it bigger?” Came floating out, “I’m hoping to get Steve to have a threesome or moresome with my other mates,” 

“What did I just say about information I don’t want to know?” Tony yelled back crankily, automatic lengthening the measurement’s running through his head. 

“Thank yoooooooooou” was sing song back to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I rushed this a bit. I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging for another week.  
> Please point out any mistakes and I'll go fix them.


End file.
